windhundfandomcom-20200214-history
116th Panzer Division Overview
Introduction The 116th Panzer Division is a mutli-wargaming clan. Our core focus is WWII and contemporary RTS/FPS/MMO wargames. Leadership consists of many former clan leaders from games such as Planet Side, Battlefield Series including Project Reality and Desert Combat, Fallen Earth, and World in Conflict. We have a tendency to attract history buffs and ex or active duty military however, we have many members who have never served. The 116th's Mission: To achieve our Full Potential as Wargamers via Training and Teamwork. (We also like to have a good time while doing so) Knowledge and Rules ''' If you are considering joining we have some concepts you must either know or be willing to learn and some rules to abide by. 1. Be on teamspeak when you are playing. If you are playing on squad night its mandatory you are on teamspeak and involved in the squad night activities. 2. Be respectful of other members. 3. We are role models in the wargame communities we are apart of. We must set a high standard so others may follow. 4. Only discharge your weapon if you are firing at an enemy. 5. Communications, Command, Control and Intelligence are not merely words but a way of operating, a way of moving the battle to the enemy, a way of executing the operation to and through the enemy. They are the foundation of our maneuver warfare tactics. 6. Patience is a virtue. Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. 7. Change is the only constant we are never finished, never perfect, we only strive for it and make a lot of mistakes getting there. 8. Our anger and frustration is the greatest weapon our enemies have. 9. We are serious about the game and serious about having fun. When we execute a mission well you should experience a sense of accomplishment. If you do not you are in the wrong clan for the wrong reasons. '''Wargames we are deployed in 1. World of Tanks. ''' We are deployed on both the US and EU servers with 100 and 50 active members respectively. We take part in tournaments and clan wars. '''2. IL2 Sturmovik Cliffs of Dover Our leadership helped to win a global competition as part of the Croation team in 2009. Our strong leadership core and dedicated membership base will give a strong presence in this game for years to come. 3. Company of Heroes. Deployment Date. September, 2010. We have a small but fanatical player base who has migrated to Company of Heroes due to the closure of Company of Heroes Online. 4. Shogun 2Shogun 2 is a replacement for Company of Heroes Online for the Clan. ''' 5. Red Orchestra 2 Heroes of StalingradWe will be deploying to this game upon its launch. 6. Battlefield 3. Potentially deploying to BF3 upon Launch. '''Why do you play the bad guys? After years of playing "the good guys" we needed a change of pace. We specifically chose the 116th Panzer Division due to they were a army and military focused unit that did not have strong Nazi sympathies, relatively speaking. The German military of the day developed a new kind of war, the Blitzkrieg, that was a combination of the advanced technology, tactics, and strategy of the day. Its interesting for members to take a step back in history and walk in someone else's shoes even if we don't agree with their philosophy. Wargames we are deployed in. We are a multi-gaming clan because experience has taught us that most Wargames fade away but the Warrior in all of us never dies. We want The 116th Panzer division to last a long time, to build strong relations amongst our current members and welcome new ones with an open hand. We are elite but not elitist, focusing on the personality of our members, as we all know due to real life people often change their disposition from hardcore to recreational gamer and vice a versa. 1. World of Tanks. Deployment Date: December, 2010. Disclaimer Neither this page or anyone involved in its creation, or members of the 116th Panzer Division, are in anyway affiliated with real, radical political organizations (i.e., KKK, Aryan Nation, American Nazi Party, etc.) and do not embrace the philosophies and actions of the original NSDAP (Nazi party), and wholeheartedly condemn the atrocities which made them infamous. May the victims of this unspeakable horror rest in peace. As we portray the German WWII military theme, we are only interested in our understanding of the training, equipment, tactics and at the same time having fun reliving history. We honor the men (and women) who really experienced the war, and we salute their courage and loyalty to put their lives on the line in defense of their native soil, no matter what nationality or government. Category:windhund Category:rules Category:wargames Category:battlefield 3 Category:clan Category:hardcore Category:wargamers Category:windhund Category:116 Category:panzer Category:division Category:training Category:tactics Category:strategy Category:disclaimer Category:mission statement